


Podfic: Listen

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, F/F, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia learns more about her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204396) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



> (Wow, have I really not published anything since November?)
> 
> So hey, I'm alive guys! I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while, but I'll hopefully get back to more regular recordings from now on. I do have a longer merthur podfic that I'm hoping to publish in a few days, so I guess that's a start at least!
> 
> I usually don't make podfics for stories this short, but there was just no way I could have resisted this one. It was love at first read.

**Length:** 10 min

[ **MP3 download**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vc3395z9osm77af/Listen.mp3)

[ **M4B download** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j6xpw6xg5j4lzzi/Listen.m4b)


End file.
